


The Little Moments

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, just fluffy and happy, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: Despite the chaos and stress that being a high school teacher can cause, Vex is just grateful for the moments she can steal with her fellow coworker during the day.





	The Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrandieFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandieFree/gifts).



Vex’ahlia was sitting at her desk, flipping through the stack of papers in front of her. She sighed heavily as she looked at five other tall, neat stacks, waiting to be graded.

Sometimes, she hated that she made her tests so detailed and meticulous. Her students complained about them on a regular basis, but honestly? It just made more work for herself.

The door opened with a soft knock, and Vex looked up, expecting to see one of her students coming in to ask for help, or just to hang out during their lunch break. 

She smiled instead at the person who walked in. “Hello Percy.” she greeted her coworker. “Come to join in the hell that is grading?”

“More like procrastinating on working on my own piles.” Percy chuckled, grabbing one of the chairs from one of the desks and pulling it forwards to take a seat in front of Vex’s desk. “Thought I’d come grab lunch in your room.”

“You’re just encouraging the rumors that we’re having an affair together.” Vex teased softly, though she moved one of the stacks of papers so Percy would have enough room to set his lunch down.

“It would only be an affair if one of us were married.” Percy chuckled, unpacking his sandwich and taking a bite of it. Vex heard more than felt her stomach growl, and Percy chuckled, pulling out a second sandwich and handing it over to her. “Were you planning on grading all through lunch, and not eating?” he chastised gently.

“Maybe?” Vex gave him a sheepish smile, taking the sandwich and biting into it gratefully. “But I knew you wouldn’t let me starve.”

Percy chuckled lightly, adjusting his golden rimmed glasses as he looked at her. “You’d be grumpy as hell when we went home.” he pointed out.

Vex chuckled. “This is true.” she replied. “And are you insinuating we live together, at school, Mr. De Rolo?” she teased.

“Only the loving presence of a massive mastiff at my apartment keeps me from saying otherwise, Ms. Vessar.” Percy teased back, continuing to enjoy his lunch.

Vex stuck her tongue out playfully at him, and looked up as the door opened once more. Percy turned to look as well, and both teachers smiled at the student who was glancing in.

“Um, sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping for a little bit of help with the assignment. I’m still not quite understanding the past tense forms of these verbs.” Keyleth, one of Vex’s favorite students, asked. “But I can come back later, if need be.”

“No issue at all,” Percy waved his hand dismissively, moving to pack up his lunch back into his bag.

Vex gave Percy a smile as she took another bite of her sandwich, and shifted to sit across from Keyleth to help tutor the girl.

***

Later that night, Vex arrived home. Her bag was still full of tests that never actually got graded during her lunch break, and she could see that Percy had already laid claim to the table to grade his own papers.

“Scootch.” She told him, sitting on the opposite end from him and starting to shift piles of papers. “Its your fault that I didn’t get these done during lunch.”

“I beg to differ, I was only there for fifteen minutes.” Percy replied, though he looked up long enough to help her shift stacks so there was room for her papers.

Trinket, Vex’s loveable mastiff, came over to sit on her feet while she started working on her papers, and Vex gave him some scratches behind his ear before getting to work.

The pair worked in silence, only broken by the scratching of pens and shuffling of papers. After a few hours, Percy got up and started the coffeemaker, pouring each of them a cup and adding cream and sugar to Vex’s mug. There would be a long night of grading ahead of them both, and caffeine was necessary. He poured his own, straight black, and went back to the table with the mugs.

Vex smiled at him as he placed her mug in front of her, leaning in to press a light kiss to her lips. “Thank you, dear.” She murmured.

“You’re very welcome.” Percy replied, a smile on his own face as he went back to his own stacks of papers, sipping at the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Brandiefree for your generosity and patience. I hope you enjoy this little drabble <3


End file.
